


Christmas Together

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: It's Christmas in the Hunter Household.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Together

Gideon stepped into the house and let out a small gasp seeing that it was decorated fully for the season.

There were pale blue twinkling lights threaded through the bannisters going all the way up the stairs where a silver fibreoptic tree sat, changing colour every few seconds. On the table just to her side sat a beautifully carved nativity scene with a glittery star stuck on the mirror above it.

Walking further inside to the living room, Gideon could smell the real tree that was sitting decorated in gold, red and silver and a crystal angel sitting at the top. The walls had decorations hung, all the pictures were surrounded by tinsel and the windows had been frosted with fake snow in different patterns.

“Gideon,” the little boy cried making her turn to see Jonas run through the door, he slammed into her wrapping his arms around her legs, “Do you like our decorations? The angel on the tree is really pretty, isn’t she?” He leaned his head against her leg, “Just like mummy.”

Crouching down to look at the little boy, Gideon gently pushed his hair back from his face, “The house looks wonderful and the angel especially. Your mummy would love her.”

“Jonas,” Rip’s voice came from through the door, “Who is…” he paused and smiled as Gideon stood to face him, “Hi.”

Jonas ran over to his father and grabbed his hand, “Can Gideon have hot chocolate with us?”

Rip nodded, “If she wishes.”

Jonas turned and looked at her with big pleading eyes, “Please stay and have hot chocolate. Daddy made it special.”

“Of course I will,” Gideon replied smiling at the little boy.

“Yeah,” Jonas bounced, before catching her hand and pulling her to the couch, “I have to show you the drawing I’m leaving out for Santa.”

The little boy darted out the room and thundered up the stairs, leaving Rip and Gideon together.

“Captain,” she said softly, standing to face him, “I wish…”

“I know,” Rip cut her off, “I can hear them just on the edge and I know this isn’t…” his eyes filled with tears as he begged, “Let me have this with him. Please, just let me have Christmas with him.”

Gideon caught his face in her hands, bringing him down so their foreheads touched, “You can’t stay here, you know that. This isn’t real.”

“How can you say that?” Rip cried, pulling away, “You saw him, he’s…”

“Your memory,” Gideon reached out and cupped his cheek, “A perfect one I know but Jonas only exists here in your mind. Just as I do.”

Rip shook his head, “I can’t leave him again.”

“You’re not,” Gideon soothed, “He will remain here, a part of you forever as you return to the real world.”

“Let me have Christmas with him,” Rip begged her again, “Just to see him leave the cookies we made out for Santa, to put him to bed and to see him open his presents in the morning.”

“Captain…”

He grabbed her hands whispering, “Please.”

Jonas suddenly appeared in the room again, a piece of paper held proudly in his hands.

“I believe you were making us hot chocolate, Captain,” Gideon said softly.

Leaning in Rip pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, “Thank you.”

As Rip headed to make them hot chocolate, Gideon sat with the little boy and listened to him explain his drawing to her. 

When Rip returned with three mugs of hot chocolate, Gideon sat watching them together she knew this was the right decision. Letting Rip have this one thing, this precious memory with the son he adored, was the least she could do before making him rejoin the world without the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't start out to write something so angsty.  
> It just happened.


End file.
